Her Dark Side
by Ray Star Hinamori
Summary: Hermione is sick of the treatment she's getting at home. She is in dire need of a vacation and that's exactly what she's gonna take. During that time, a much different side of her shines through and an unsuspecting Slytherin blonde gets roped into her mess.


**A/N So this is a story I am going to try and follow through with. Hopefully weekly updates will be coming your way. Constructive criticism would be very much appreciated. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a regular evening at the Ministry of Magic. The Wizarding War was all but behind them, almost forgotten and Hermione Granger was where she always was a 8 o'clock on a Thursday, in her office. The usually detail oriented, quick to start and finish everything was dragging out her work for as long as possible.

She had started this habit 6 months ago. Although she was slightly ashamed of it she couldn't stop. She'd sit in her tiny office in the Department For Care of Magical Creatures, rereading, triple checking and quadruple revising every piece of parchment she could find until she could be sure that she wouldn't catch Ron on her way home. Then when she was 100% positive she would rush to her apartment as quickly as she could without being caught by anyone.

She missed the way things were, when Ron was a gentleman that brought her comfort and joy. When he used to sweep her off her feet with surprise visits and little love notes. She missed being able to go to the Burrow and enjoy the company of her friends she considered family while they all enjoyed Molly's amazing cooking.

Now being with all of them involved Molly's constant hints towards marriage and lots of grand babies, Harry and Ginny's so-cute-it's-bordering-on-gross relationship, her failing relationship with Ron and all the others in ignorant peace.

And why was her relationship failing with Ron? Because she refused to let him touch her after the first time. Because he was pressuring her to move in and quit her job to take care of his future children. She was no house wife, she was not going to let herself be roped into the horrible life that was starting to unfold in front of her. She needed a vacation.

So the plan ensued. In her musing the clock struck twelve in her shoe box of an office and she grabbed her things and bolted out the door. Of course, something or the other had to go wrong with the war heroine's plan.

When she was safety through the door of her modest flat, she noticed immediately that something was wrong. Her apartment smelled strongly of firewhiskey and there was a loud snoring coming from her couch. She knew that snoring anywhere. _Ron_

She stalked off into the hall closet and grabbed a bucket. She filled it with ice water and levitated it above him and was about to drop its contents on him when she thought better of it. She moved herself to behind the island of her small kitchen then let the water drop before letting the bucket drop beside him.

Ron woke up with a roar. He was pissed. His screams could have easily woken up the entire neighbourhood as his profanity rose less and less slurred from his throat. When his screams started to die down Hermione rose from her spot and looked at him pointedly with her hands holding her weight as she leaned against the marble counter island.

"What the bloody hell was-" She held up her hand to stop him from speaking.

"What the bloody fucking hell are you doing in my apartment Ron?" She seethed. She was far from pleased and hoped her death glare was enough to stop what she knew was going to happen next.

He ignored her glare as he sauntered over to her. He came around the island and stopped beside her, as usual try to act cool but really looking like an idiot.

"Don't be so angry love, I'm just so lonely without you." He said before swooping down and placing sloppy kisses on her neck. It was slimy and disgusting but despite all her pushing he wouldn't budge. He was huge and muscled, despite all his clumsiness he could easily overpower her and keep her in one spot.

He moved so their fronts were flushed against each other and his hand caged her in against the island. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she want to kick him... Wait a minute.

She ran her hands up his arms and ground against him gently, using and of her willpower not to throw up on him. When he groaned and pulled back slightly the look at her she used that opportunity to kick him with everything she had right in his crotch.

"Bloody fucking hell Hermione!" Ron screamed at her. He was about to retaliate when he found himself at the wrong end of her wand. As she moved closer he backed up until he was against the wall with her wand dug painfully in his chest.

"How dare you! How _dare_ you think you can just take me as you please! There is a reason why we don't do anything Ron! There's a reason why I avoid you like the plague. I'm done with this and I'm done with you. The running away is done, I was such a coward but not anymore. I am the smartest witch of our generation and I _do not _need some good for nothing trying to hold me back. Get the fuck out of my apartment and stay the hell AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed tears running down her face.

Ron was in shock. Not knowing what to do he disapperated and left Hermione to clean and ward her flat.

The next day was when the rest of her world fell apart, later she would thank her lucky stars that it did.

She was swamped with paperwork from her ever so ungrateful bosses. It was all of her proposals that didn't go over well with the higher ups. Of course they seemed to have forgotten that she was a very important part of bringing down the all powerful dark lord and she was nothing but a pack mule now. She gave them proposals and they named them their own. She wasn't even sure why she was still here, she had enough money from the ministry to live more than comfortably for the rest of her life. Hell, she was almost as rich as Malfoy. She was snapped out of her musing with a banging on her office door.

"Come in Harry." She said to the mess of black behind the window on her door. He came in cautiously, almost as if any sudden movements would have her running away. He took a look at her stacks of paper, she was practically drowning in all of it. He started to wonder the same thing she had been moments ago.

"I heard about what happened between you and Ron last night." He stated, staring at her with his bright emerald eyes.

"I meant what I said to him Harry, this is permanent. If you're here to convince me to go back to him forget it, you can just leave." She said tiredly. She was done with him and with everything else.

"Just do me a favour then, come to dinner at the Burrow, please? We're still family Hermione and it'd break Molly's heart if you weren't there." He pleaded with her. She sighed and finally agreed, hoping maybe a if she had to then a level headed conversation with Ron would calm her nerves.

Her initial reaction when she left from the Burrow was it was all a mistake. Actually it was absolute furry and murderous intentions but then it was regret for going. When she got there all hope for a decent meal and proper conversation went out the window. No one could understand why she didn't want to be Ron's housewife, or why she would dump him for being with her. Molly was sure that it was just her womanly instincts not kicking in yet. Ron even proposed to her. He always had bad timing but this was terrible.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione shouted. This was the last straw, she had had enough of all of them.

"I am never going to be yours Ron. We were never meant to be and I'm sorry for wasting both our time with this. You all need to hear this. I may have been a nerdy little bookworm. I may still be the detail oriented, timid bookworm. I am not a stay at home woman. I will never give up my ambitions for some man. I know what I'm worth and guess what Ron? You don't deserve me."

With that she stormed out until she was able to apperate home. She immediately sent an owl to her office and resigned. That job was supposed to help creatures get fair treatment, not be a pile of paperwork with no credit. Then she started packing. She was going to go far away where no one could find her. She was going as far as possible. She was going to take time for herself and travel the world.

But first, she was headed for America.


End file.
